Our Best Summer
by paramonday
Summary: I never thought that the camp would change everything about my life. I didn't even think I would be good enough for the camp. I got the job of my dreams and met the love of my life. Everything is great for once in my life.
1. For the Love of a Daughter

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

**Chapter One:**

****"Honey, I'm really sorry, but we can't afford to let you go to Camp Rock." Of course he can't. He spends all his money on beer, but that's a necessity. He needs that every night. "I have bills to pay, ya know,"

"I know." I sighed.

"Love you! I have to go to the store right now though. We are running out of food." Yeah, food. Every week he goes to get "food", but returns with cases of beer. If it's a good week, he comes back with a bottles of vodka. What a joy those days are. He patted me on the shoulder and left. He wasn't really affectionate. He hardly hugs me or shows any form of love, besides saying I love you. I know those are just empty words. He only says it, because he is my father. I've gotten used to this way of living though. I'm completely fine.

***ring***

"Hello?" I always question my hellos.

"What did your dad say?" My friend, Allyssa, had the idea to go to Camp Rock. I wish I could with her.

"My dad said we can't afford it. As always."

"I really want you to go Mitchie! I'm sure my parents could pay for you!"

"Allyssa, I couldn't let your parents do that." Her parents take me in all the time when I just want to be away from home. I hate asking them for things. Especially, for this much money.

"They won't mind! If you don't go, I won't go!" It's a hard offer not to take. "Don't make me get my mom on the phone!"

"Allyssa, please I don't-"

"Mitchie! You are going! I will pay for you if I have to."

"That's not necessary Mrs.-"

"How many times have I told you to call me Momma?"

"About a thousand times. I guess I can't say no to you." The feeling is wonderful. I'm going to Camp Rock.

"Good! Here is Allyssa."

"We're going to Camp Rock." We couldn't hold in out shrieks. This was the happiest moment of our lives.

"I think my dad is pulling up, so I will talk to you later!"

"Bye!"

My dad walked in with the smell of beer already radiating off him. He slammed the door shut. "Did you know that you are my little girl?"

"Yes, dad. I know I already asked you about Camp Rock, but Allyssa's mom said she would pay for the tuition!" He looked at me for a long time. His face got angrier by the second.

"You think you can leave me for the whole summer? You want me to support myself? You are so selfish. How can you not even think about my happiness? You always leave me for Allyssa. What's so special about her? Is it because she has a functional family? I'm sorry your mother left." I didn't say a word. That only makes the night longer. I can already tell that this night, is going to be the worst.


	2. LaLa Land

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine.

**Chapter Two:**

Monday mornings are usually the worst. My body aches from the night before, but today I feel amazing. I don't care what my dad says. I'm going to Camp Rock! Allyssa and I are going to become famous together. We are going to tour the world.

"Hey Mitchie, what did your dad say about us paying for you?" Allyssa always talked to me before first hour at my locker.

"He kind of got mad. I'm going to talk to him about it after school today."

"Was he mad?" She wasn't ever really good at telling when I didn't want to talk about things. She is a bit oblivious about everything. I still her love her though.

"Kind of. Are you ready for finals today?" Please get the hint.

"Yes! Three more finals, then it's Camp Rock for us!" Of course she goes right back to it. "We are going to show them what we were meant for! But can you promise me one thing?"

"What one thing?"

"That when you get famous, don't forget the little people! Especially me!" She smiled her usual playful smile.

"Don't you mean when we get famous? You are every bit as talented as I am, if not more!" She was always like this. Doubting herself and such. She didn't believe that she had true potential. "You have a beautiful voice, Allyssa! Never doubt that." She smiled and walked to our class. Our last three finals were Choir, Biolgy, and Pre-Calculus. At least our first final was easy. Naming note names and knowing dynamics were not hard to test on. The only reason I worry just a little about failing, is because Allyssa cannot shut her yap hole. I can't really leave all the blame on her though.

"Hey didn't you write a song?" Why would she ask me this right in the middle of a test?

"Yes, I have written many songs. Can you please hush?" She gave me her usual smirk and continued working. Until she thought of another question. Oh this girl. I could punch her. With love though.

"When can I read these songs?"

"I don't know!" I quietly screamed. "After we are done. That's when you can read it." This brought unwanted attention to us.

"Girls, hush." Both of us shut our mouths until exams were over. That is probably the longest Allyssa has ever been quiet.

"Since exams are over, can I read your songs?"

"I don't have them with me. I just wanted you to shut up." She gave me the most evil death glare. I just laughed at her. Her lips were pursed weirdly that made her face scrunched.

"Don't make fun of my face!"

"I wasn't!" I said with a big grin.

"Sure, sure. Your just a whore."

"Hey! Don't use that kind of language!" Mrs. Johnson's was priceless.

"I'm sorry. It just came out I swear." Our teacher wasn't really mad. Just suprised.

"Oh, so you swear now to? What has this world come to?" We all laughed. I'm going to miss Mrs. Johnson the most this summer. "Oh girls! Have you found out if you are going to Camp R-"

"Yes we are!" Allyssa shouted. She is obviously to excited about this.

"Good! You and Mitchie?" She turned her head towards me. I nodded to her and gave her a sincere smile.

"She wrote a song!" Allyssa shouted again. You would think she had ADHD, but she doesn't. Maybe she snorts crack every morning. Who knows?

"Really, Mitchie?" Mrs. Johnson basically skipped over to where I was standing. "Let's hear it!"

"Ummm, well I only have the chorus done with one of my songs."

"You have other songs!" Her smile grew even larger. I don't know what is so impressive? It helps my self esteem though:)

"Yeah, but I don't have a tune for those ones."

"How many do you have?"

"I think thirteen."

"Thirteen! You are well on your way!"

"Sing us your chorus!" One of our quiet friends suddenly spoke up. "Please? I know we all really want to hear it." Now I have to sing it. Stupid silent Saria.

"I guess I will." I walked up to the piano and played the chorus to La-La Land. "_Some may say I need to be afraid. Of losing everything. Because of where I, Had my start and where I made my name, Well everything's the same, In the la-la land machine. Well I will stay the same in the La-La Land, Machine." _

"That was amazing!" Everyone was applauding me. "I'm so glad I'm going to Camp Rock with you." I never realized how much I loved this feeling. The feeling of knowing that people actually like your singing. Especially Allyssa, for some reason.


	3. Don't Forget

Did you forget, that I was even alive  
Did you forget, Everything we ever had  
Did you forget, Did you forget  
About me.

**Chapter Three:**

I absolutely loved talking on the phone with Allyssa. We could talk for hours on end about everything and anything. Those were my best nights.

"What do you think it's going to be like? Do you think the people there are going to be snobby? I'm a little scared now. Mitchie, no matter what, we have to stay together. I don't think I could do this without you!" I sometimes enjoy listening to Allyssa's voice. It's very soothing to me. "Oh, this is going to the best summer ever! We are going to Camp Rock! I don't know what to do with myself right now."

"Can you calm down a little? But continue talking."

"Why should I continue talking?"

"Your voice soothes me. Keep talking!" Her voice wasn't monotone, it was just calming in some way.

"Thanks I guess? You need to come over tomorrow so we can get ready and packed! I swear if you pack that stupid dress that you always want me to wear, I will punch you! And ano-"

"Speak more calmly. I like your mellow voice." She usually talks in a loud harsh voice, but when she is calm her voice is beautiful.

"Fine, Miss Picky Pants. I will calm down a little bit. So, we need to really plan this out. You should get all of your stuff packed tonight. Oh! Have you talked to your dad since Wednesday night?" I hate questions.

"No, but I'm going to Camp Rock no matter what he says. His opinion doesn't matter in my life."

"That's harsh. Don't be so hard on him all the time. He does love you."

"I know. Can you please just talk again?"

"I'm sorry I like to know if I'm allowed to kidnap you!" She said with a giggle. I can just see her smile now. "I guess I can continue talking. Today, Alex came up to me and told me that he wished he had a vagina. Some days I wonder about our friends." This is when I just listen to her voice and not retain anything she says. It's just nice to lay back and hear her talk. I don't fall asleep though. I just stare blankly at my ceiling and think, and every now and then I would hear a little bit of what she is actually saying. Sometimes she inspires me to write a new song with one of her stories. "Mitchie!" Of course she interupts my train of thought every now and then with her screaming. "Did you know that we have been talking for six hours! Or I have been talking since ten o'clock. I'm not even tired and it's four in the morning! Only two more hours until we leave!"

"Wait two hours? Why are we leaving at six? That's really early! I'm not even packed yet!"

"I think you can pack your stuff in two hours Mitchie. How could you let me talk for so long? I don't understand how you can't talk at all for so long. I guess that's why I love you though!" _Those three words_.

"I like to listen, you like to talk. That's the way we work. I wouldn't change it for my life." We both laughed.

"You better start packing! I will continue talking while you pack! It won't be that hard!" This is were I just listen:) I had to think of all the things that I had to pack. Then a thought came to my mind. A very unwanted thought, but it was there and I had to vocalize it.

"What if Shane is there?"

"You mean your ex-boyfriend who is now famous? Why would he be there?"

"I don't know. To ruin my summer? Maybe he will be there to be a judge for Final Jam! Or to help with something! He became famous because of that place." Just the thought of seeing him made me sick. He said that I was holding him back from his true potential. I guess I was. His face gave me a headache anyway. It's not like he had the perfect jawline or perfectly straight teeth or gorgeous hair that fell in place just right. None of that even matters! He was a horrible person. That's what I need to tell myself.

"It's okay Mitchie! You will meet someone new and hotter at Camp Rock. Who needs Shane Gray when you can have the next Jason Derulo! He can dance and sing." That's better than having two left feet like Shane:) Allyssa and sat and ranted about Shane for the two hours we had left. I packed while I ranted, because unlike my friend on the phone, I could multi-task. Six finally came up. " Mitchie, I really think we need to hang up now. I can hear my mom getting up, and she will be pissed if she found out I was up all night!"

"See you soon!"

***Click***

Now I had to tell my dad I was leaving for a month. I wonder how this is going to go. That's not the only thing that I am worried about. What if Shane is really there? He probably forgot all about me. Why don't I write a song about it? Oh wait, I already did. ***sigh*** Oh, woe is me.

"Dad, can you wake up for a second? I have to tell you something." He just mumbled. "Dad." Again he mumbled. "Dad!"

"Huh? Oh sweetie. What do you want?"

"Allyssa's mom is picking me up in a couple minutes to go to Camp Rock for the Summer. I just wanted to say bye and that I will miss you."

"Okay, have fun at Allyssa's. Use her cell phone to tell me when you are coming home." I should have corrected him, but I didn't want to deal with his yelling. I just wanted to leave this house. Forever. I was only leaving for a month, but I think that will have to do for now. I'll ignore this problem for now and deal with my other problem. Shane. I had no feelings for him at all. In fact, I found someone better.


	4. Get Back

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.

**Chapter 4:**

How could I even talk to Shane? He is the biggest douche I have ever known. Ugh. I could just punch a wall right now, but that would ruin my manicure that Allyssa and I got. She is just wonderful.

"It looks so big. Look at all the cabins and the stage. The stage looks amazing!" It really did. It was so big and empty at this point. I can imagine Allyssa and I up there singing with a band in the background. The drumset taking up nearly half the stage. The bassist and guitarist. Then us in the middle. Oh, it sounds wonderful. "Mitchie! Get out of your dream world! We need to find our cabin!"

"I'm sorry! This place...just look at it." We stood back for two seconds to look at the woods and all the buidlings that would soon be occupied with kids.

"Are you done admiring now? Let's get to the cabin! My crap is really heavy. Mitchie. MITCHIE FREAKING PAY ATTENTION!" I liked making her suffer by not listening;)

"Huh? What did you say?" I smirked at her.

"One day I'm going to kill you!" I frowned at her. She might kill me, she is a bit crazy:) "I'm kidding! I couldn't ever kill you!"

"I see our cabin!" Change of subject, because this topic always goes somewhere weird...

"Finally you did something useful! Cabin 26. It looks really big for two people. I kind of don't want to share this with anyone else."

"Me either. I hope we don't, I like people, but what if it's someone really stuck up?"

"They would have notified us right? I think we are alone." She winked at me. I taught her how to wink one day when I spent the night at her house a few weeks ago. That was the hardest thing I have ever taught anyone to do! "Let's go meet people now!"

"I think it's time to meet at the stage though." She got her pouty face on. I couldn't give her what she wanted right now. "We can meet people later!" We walked to the stage and waited for Brown to speak.

"Hello rockers! Are you ready for a great summer at Camp Rock?" Everyone in the crowd shouted. "Now I welcome our guests for the summer, Connect 3!" There were tons of screams from the audience. I sighed as I watched Shane walk on stage. He walked so gracefully for a man. His hair was slightly messy, but beautiful nonetheless. I do not like him in any way, even though he looks really good, and he seems nice still...nope. I don't like him at all. I hate him. Not really.

"Are you okay?" I guess Allyssa noticed that I was gazing at him.

"Yes. I am perfectly fine."

"That is a dirty hoebag lie! I know that douchebag is hurting you right now."

"Stop talking so loudly, people are around!"

"Sorry, but when we get back to the cabin, you have to tell me what is going through your head. You know what happens when you keep stuff to yourself."

"Okay. For now can you just shut up and listen?" I didn't mean to sound harsh, but it's the only she will listen. I couldn't be mad at her. Well not for long at least.

"Okay, we are in the cabin and alone. Please tell me now?" Sometimes she is just so stupid.

"I don't think I'm over him. At all. He looks so perfect. I bet you he is nicer now. What if he wants to get back together. I know my mind is going towards that direction. What we had was perfect."

"NO! What you had was an abusive relationship-"

"That was only once."

"He still hit you! It doesn't matter how many times he did it. I love you, Mitchie. I don't want to see you get hurt. Once a douche, always a douche." I didn't talk for a long time. I had no clue what to say. I still loved him. I lost everything to him. Then he left me for another girl to screw. I know that's what he did. Maybe I shouldn't be so stupid. "Mitchie please talk." I gave her a blank look. Allyssa looked sincerely worried for me. Her eyes were watery like she was going to cry. She cared way to much about me. She shouldn't I don't deserve her. She is to wonderful for me. I should tell her...but I shouldn't. I don't know what to do. Shane is right for me. That is the only person I can ever be with. That's the only person who can deal with. Every other guy looks at me like a freak and he was the only guy who didn't.

"Allyssa." She perked up a bit. "You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, Mitchie!"


	5. The Middle

Losing my direction  
That's the way it should be  
Feeling a connection  
When your standing next to me.

**Chapter 5**

That other interest I have...I don't know what to do about it. It's just weird to even think about. That is not who I am. Shane has been the only person in my life who meant so much to me...and then she came along and stole my heart. This is not me.

"Mitchie, what are you thinking about?" We had been sitting in the cabin for a while, laying in our beds, silent. Allyssa was really calm. It was always nice to see the calm side of her. I really want to tell her, but I don't have the guts for it. I can't even look at her when I think about it. Her long brown hair, and hazel eyes would just tear me apart.

"I'm just thinking of how much we are going to rock!" She smiled and jumped out of her bed.

"Mitchie Torres! I know that isn't the only thing you are thinking about!" She had her hands on her hips. This was really unexpected! "There is something you have been hiding from me for a long time! I thought we could tell each other every thing." She pouted and sat next to me while I still layed on the bed. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't lie to her! Oh dear. I think I could throw up. Or maybe just cry. "Mitchie! I don't understand what is going on with you. You know you can absolutely tell me anything." I turned my body trying not to face her. My stomach turns in nervousness. "Mitchie."

"I still love you!" Shane popped into our cabin. This is the last freaking thing I needed now. This freaking douchenozzle to walk into my cabin saying he still freaking loves me when I freaking love my freaking best freaking friend. Right now, I'm done with life.

"Get out of here! She doesn't need your crap!" Allyssa...please stop.

"Let her speak for herself! I was there for her when you weren't." All they did for about ten minutes was argue back and forth. All I could hear is the noise of their voices, no words. I finally couldn't stand it anymore and repeated a line from a musical I saw last year.

"SYOOOOOOP!" Why did I pick this word? That is probably the weirdest thing that could ever break up a fight. From all the things I have seen, I had to pick a line from Suessical. What the heck? I guess it was hilarious though, because Allyssa was laughing her head off. Shane just left.

"Well, you know the trick to make him leave!" She laughed more. Oh no. I can feel it coming. Word vomit. Shut your mouth Mitchie. You don't have to tell her. Oh please no.

"I love you." Motherbuttlover. Life is gone now. I ruined everything.

"I love you too!" I looked at her. She was smiling her normal smile. She didn't know this was serious. Maybe that is for the better. I don't feel any better though... should I really tell her? Oh my.

"Allyssa, I don't-" Now I couldn't even speak. Squeak out anything! Come on! "I-I-I-" Why can't I say anything? Miss Stutter here.

"What is it Mitchie? You don't act like this. Are you okay?" She seemed so worried.

"I like ducks." What is that? That isn't even relevant. What is wrong with me? I'm being so stupid.

"So, you don't want to tell me?" She pouted again. I have to tell her. How can I say this?

"I love you. To much to say or express. You are the love of my life." Oh. That didn't feel relieving. That was so terrifying. I don't know what to do now. She's looking at me like I'm crazy. Kind of. I don't know...I'm scared.

"I don't know what to say." Allyssa ran out of the cabin. She hates me now. :(

"I'm sorry..." I know she didn't hear it. I'm horrible. I offended her. She doesn't want to talk to me ever again.

"Mitchie you know I really miss you. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. You mean the world to me. There has not been one day where I wouldn't think about you." I didn't believe a word of it. He is a compulsive liar.

"I know, I know. I also know all you want is sex, and I really don't feel like dealing with you. So, shut up and leave me alone." That felt good. Allyssa was the only thing I was worried about right now. She is my main priority. I have to find her...and I know we will see each other soon. Everyone is in the cafeteria, so she has to be.

"Yeah, so I'm here with my best friend." I could always pick her voice out of a crowd. Now I know she can still talk to me, and call me her best friend. Or she is lying to them. What if she finds a guy here? What if she gets a new best friend? This isn't right. She can't do this to me. Nevermind, yes she can. I unexpectedly confessed my love for her. I have a problem. I have to walk up to her. Right...now.

"Hey. What have you been doing?" My voice shook from the nervousness of everything in this moment. New people and her. Things couldn't be worse. Well they could. She could completely ignore me. "Allyssa?" Maybe she is going to ignore me:(

"Hey! I met this wonderful people here! This is Caitlyn!" A girl who seemed the as happy as could be ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hi! It's really nice to meet you!"

"You too!" This is weird. Hugging is weird for me, especially from people I just met.

"Hey, I'm Barron and this is my friend Sander!" More overly happy people. This is what made this so much better. People that are so inviting:)

"It's great to meet you all!" I really just wanted to talk to Allyssa alone right now. Not that I didn't want to meet new people! I just, you know!

"Allyssa, has told us that you two have been REALLY good friends for a long time. That's great!" This Caitlyn seemed really nice. I can't believe that she is talking about me. I want to read her mind!

"Yeah! She is a great friend!" That sounded really awkward.

"Ummm, guys I need to talk to Mitchie alone for a bit, but we will be back." Oh dear goodness. What is this? I'm not ready for this. "Come on Mitchie, let's go back to the cabin. Bye guys see you later!" Ohhhhhhhhhhh dear. This is the walk of my death.


	6. Trainwreck

The things you say  
Made me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed

**Chapter 6**

This is the most awkward moment of my life. We were walking back to our cabin, speaking no words. I couldn't even look at her, even though I desperately wanted to. I wanted to see her facial expression, but I didn't. I was afraid that she was angry at me. I wonder if she has looked at me at all. I know I looked ashamed like a little kid who broke their mom's favorite pottery. I had my head tilted down just looking at the ground as we walked, occasionally looking up to make sure I wouldn't run into anything. This silence is stabbing me in the heart. Every beat feels constricted by nervousness. We arrived at the cabin after what seemed like hours of walking and I sat down on my bed.

"Mitchie...I-" She looked down at the floor. I just wanted her to speak her mind like she usually does. Please, just talk. "I've-" She was stuttering so bad. This never happened to her. She knew exactly what she wanted to say all the time. Right now was not the best time to break that habit! I'm already a nervous wreck! "I have been thinking...a lot about what you told me. I-" She paused. "I don't know what to think really. My feelings are in a commotion. I knew it was going to come up eventually...just not from your mouth." From my mouth? I don't understand what she means. Does she feel the same way as I do?

"What do you mean by that?" I finally got the guts to say something to her, and look at her. She was looking down still.

"I mean that I wanted to say that I love you for the longest time. I wanted to tell you that I want you in my life forever. I want to be with you, I want to live my entire life with you. I want to live with you. I want to have children with you, even though that is physically impossible!' She laughed a little. I did too. I couldn't believe this. She has the same feelings as I do. This must be a dream. "Mitchie, did you really mean it?" I looked at her. Her eyes looked like they were going to burst into tears. They were still so beautiful.

"Of course I did! That was the hardest thing for me to say in my entire life!" She smiled at me as a tear escaped. I moved towards her and wiped the tear away. She looked up at me as her eyes sparkled behind the tears. "I love you, Allyssa." She started bawling in my arms. This felt wonderful, but horrible at the same time. I didn't want her to start crying :(

"I love you too!" She screamed through her tears. She wasn't a good crier. She tried to hide her face as much as she could, so where does she decide to hide them? In my bosom. Well, we were moving fast ;) "I'm sorry I'm crying!"

"It's fine! It's nice taking care of you for once."

"Mitchie, I have something to ask you."

"What is that?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She scared me for a moment.

"Yes!" She hugged me so intimately. The best hug I have had yet. This feeling is amazing.

"Well, I'm done crying! I don't know what came over me. Just so you know, I'm going to be the man! So, the next time I see Shane, I'm going to punch him in the weiner! Is that what males do?" I laughed so hard.

"No, I don't think that's what males do. They usually go for the face." She is just to funny:)

"Oh, well I'm going to punch him in the face!"

"You won't do that!" She nodded her head in agreement. Hahah "And if anyone is the man here, that would be me! You talk entirely to much to be a guy!" I laughed until I realized she wasn't laughing. She just sat on her bed expressionless. "Allyssa?"

"My mom. I tell her everything, but if I tell her this...My college, my home, everything will be gone. She won't approve at all. Mitchie, I can't lie to my mom!" Her mom was a homophobe. I forgot completely about that...which made everything difficult.

"Maybe she will make an exception for her daughter? She already considers me a daughter!" I smiled at her but her expression stayed the same.

"She considers you a daughter, because she thinks we love each as sisters...not girlfriends. She won't go for it."

"Everything will be-"

"Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for what I did earlier." Damnit Shane. Get out of my life. "I was really douchey. To both of you. So I am truly sorry." He looked at Allyssa real quick. "Is everything okay? You both look down in the dumps. This is Camp Rock! Leave the drama at home!" That was actually good advice. Leave the drama at home.

"Yeah...Allyssa, we can worry about this later." She looked at me sad eyed still.

"Well, whatever you guys are dealing with I hope it goes better! Also, I should tell you that there is a meeting with some of the kids in the dance room, you should come, both of you."

"Are you up for it, Allyssa?" And she was back! She hopped out of the bed with a smile of her face.

"Of course I'm up for it! Let's get to know everyone:)" Only she can hop out of the darkness like that!

"We can rid on my golf cart there." Of course he has a golf cart.

"Sure! I don't feel like walking anyways!" Allyssa is lazy. :)

This summer was going to be the best. I don't care if Shane hits on me. I can turn him down now. I don't have to feel like he is the only person that will love me. I know that Allyssa truly does. Well I hope she does and those tears weren't fake. I couldn't imagine a better person for me.


End file.
